2022 Columbus, Ohio tornado
|type = EF4 tornado|image location = Tornado-kansas.jpg|image caption = The tornado nearing the end of its path|date = March 14th, 2022|times = 5:41 P.M EDT-6:01 P.M EDT|touchdown = South of Galloway, Ohio|winds = 190 MPH|injuries = 1,524|fatalities = 42|damage = $1.4 billion(2022 USD)|areas = Franklin County|tornado season = Tornado Outbreak of March 14th, 2022}} On March 14th, 2022 a large and deadly tornado devastated portions of Columbus, Ohio killing 42 people and injuring over 1,520 and causing $1.4 billion in the process. Synopsis On March 9th, the SPC noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak occurring on March 14th. On March 12th the SPC issued a day 3 slight risk for portions of Central Ohio. The next day the SPC issued a day 2 Enhanced risk of severe weather with the main concern being tornadoes some of which could be strong, for the Columbus, Ohio metropolitan area. On March 14th the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for Central Ohio. A 30% significant tornado risk was issued for the areas in and around Columbus, Ohio. An Upper-Level Low was situated near Chicago, Illinois, a cold front was situated near Mansfield, Ohio. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico moved behind the cold front. High amounts of shear and lift were also present. CAPE values were around 4,000 J/kg. At 16:30 UTC SPC issued a 45% significant tornado risk for all of Franklin County and portions of Pickaway, Delaware, Union, Madison, and Fairfield Counties. At 17:45 UTC the SPC issued a PDS tornado watch for Central Ohio. Storm Track At 4:41 P.M EDT, the National Weather Service in Wilmington, Ohio issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for Montgomery County, in Western Ohio. The supercell tracked east, and at 5:04 P.M EDT, spotters reported a well defined Wall Cloud southeast of London. At 5:29 P.M radar indicated a Severe Thunderstorm Capable of Producing a tornado southwest of Galloway, 11 minutes later a tornado that would go on to be the first violent tornado to ever occur in Franklin County, touched down south of Galloway. The tornado quickly reached EF1 strength, as it hit Post Oak Country Estates, some homes had portions of their roofs ripped off. The NWS in Wilmington issued a Tornado Emergency for Western Columbus as the tornado rapidly intensified to High-End EF2 strength as it slammed into Bolton Field. Airplane Hangers had their roofs ripped off, and private jets were damaged. The tornado reached Low-End EF3 strength as it crossed I-270 and entered Hilltop, a neighborhood in Western Columbus. A new Tornado Emergency was issued by the NWS, this time for Downtown Columbus, and the eastern suburbs. The tornado widened as it slammed into Hilltop at High-End EF3 strength. Over 100 homes were destroyed in Hilltop including some completely swept away(though these homes where unanchored preventing a higher rating). The Tornado killed 14 people in Hilltop. The tornado continued to widen and strengthen as it turned east. The tornado reached Low-End EF4 strength as it moved into Franklinton. The tornado completely destroyed 95% of Franklinton, as many of the homes and businesses were completely leveled, and some were swept away(though yet again these homes and businesses were poorly built preventing a higher rating) the EF4 damage occurred at Mt Carmel College of Nursing where the building was reduced to its interior walls. The tornado killed 20 people in Franklinton. The tornado made a sharp turn and began to move southeast, as the tornado Crossed SR 315. The tornado then crossed the "split" (the area in which I-70 and I-71 are merged) as it weakened to Low-End EF3 strength. The tornado weakened to EF2 strength as it clipped the southern edge of downtown Columbus. Some Skyscrapers suffered broken windows as the tornadoes outer circulation moved over downtown. The tornado reintensified to High-End EF3 strength as it slammed into German Village, a historic village that lied just south of Downtown. Residents had over 30 minutes of lead time before the tornado hit, as a result, nobody died in German Village. The tornado reached Low-End EF4 strength once again as it turned northeast and moved into Old Town East. While most of the homes in this neighborhood were very poorly built, a tornado shelter had opened just 3 days prior to this event. All of the residents that didn't have shelter either went to the public one or a neighbor that had one. The tornado briefly to EF1 strength as it hit the Franklin County Conservatory, before re-intensifying to High-End EF3 strength as it tore through Bexley. The tornado destroyed over 400 homes in Bexley before exiting the town. The tornado intensified to High-End EF4 strength as it entered the south runway of John Glenn Columbus International Airport the tornado widened to 0.75 Miles wide as it moved into the main terminal of the airport, causing catastrophic damage. The tornado destroyed or damaged beyond repair 75% of the planes at CMH. The terminal was struck by winds approaching 190 MPH. Half of the terminal was reduced to interior walls. The tornado crossed the North Runway and crossed I-270. The tornado then struck the Hunters Ridge Subdivision in Gahanna, at "plausible" EF5 strength. Well-Built Homes were swept away(though the great surveyors at NWS Wilmington, Ohio said that these homes had washers a nanometer off the foundation). The tornado killed 8 people in Gahanna. The tornado now weakened as it exited Gahanna. The tornado began to narrow, as it weakened before dissipating near Jersey. Aftermath Ohio Governor Mike DeWine declared a state of emergency for Franklin County. President Joe Biden(my prediction for 2020) visited the area and said: "As Vice President, I saw numerous communities devastated by natural disasters, but this, this just tops it all." The tornado killed 42 people and injured 1,524, and caused $1.4 billion in damage. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan